You Were Wrong
by TheWelcomeStranger
Summary: SPOILER: Lost Tribe. What tipped Keller over the brink to telling Ronon what she did at the end of that episode? Thankyou spellcheck for beta'ing my work.


_**Spoiler- Lost Tribe**_

_**Disclaimer- you know the drill. **_

What tipped Keller over the brink to telling Ronon what she did at the end of the episode? It's not that one is too good for the other- they are just not suited, in my opinion. Please review.

_Wrong? How could I be wrong? I can't have mistaken the way he looked for me when he entered a room, visibly relaxing when his eyes found me. Could I? _

_He was lying. If he didn't like me, he wouldn't have run away like that, suddenly deciding he didn't want to eat with me. But... I can't feel about him the same way, not after..._

He had called her Melena.

It wasn't like he had meant to, it had just slipped out- it played out again in her head.

"_C'mon, we gotta get you to the armoury..."_

"_But, Ronon, wait! What are we going to do...?"_

"_Melena! We got to get you some weapons, now come on."_

She had been rooted to the spot. He turned back to her, frustrated, not even realising. She followed him out, not saying anything but staring at his back. He had already turned away. It would have to wait until later to be thought about.

Then, as she tried to plan with him, he walked around, shooting the crystals. Limiting options. _Hadn't John always said keep your options open?_ He had no idea what systems he was destroying! He didn't care! It should have been surgical, crippling the Wraith but not rendering the ship so inoperable to _anyone_!

It isn't that he doesn't care what I have to say- it was never a problem before- but that he worked alone. But no, he worked as a team with the rest of A-1.

_I want a full partner. I don't want secrets, or ... what?_ Did he not trust her? Thought that this was a military situation and she would know nothing? She felt a sliver of understanding for the positions Elizabeth Weir was placed in.

He was seeing her as someone she wasn't. It brought a new dimension to his protective feelings toward her- not so much to _protect_ her, but _to not let it happen again_. Is that the reason he had been training her, to defend herself. Was it the reason he threw her the P-90 that he had taught her to use in the range? Did he expect her to just take it when he bossed her around? Go without any plan... with just a "you did good." It was nice that he expected that, but she was a healer...

Just like Melena.

_Was he making me out to be someone I'm not? I don't want to be a warrior, it's just nice to be able to defend myself and not _need_ protecting! _

She had feelings for him at one time, she decided. He was kind, underneath it all, and she was honoured that he chose to show it to her. But the Alpha male instincts, was that something she wanted to live with, if whatever _this_ was continued? She would never be bored, but there would also never be peace. Would she have to fight to make him see everything her way as well as his?

And that usually, he would welcome her touch- on his arm, to get his attention, a thankyou stroke on the shoulder. Lingering on his skin when she treated his fighting cuts. But she could never touch him when he was eating- he tensed up and waited for her to remove her hand or sit a little further from him before continuing to eat. It was so... _animalistic_.

Todd had said something about helping save millions of people- he was a Wraith, why would he make up something like that? What purpose would that serve? She knew she had done the right thing, same as giving herself up. Todd was capable of killing, he would make no idle threat of _that._

If he was truly not interested in her, he would be there for their weekly sparring sessions. She had heard he spent inordinate amounts of time there, these last three days since the _Daedalus_ was taken back from Todd. She headed down, and he was not there. She stood for a few minutes, but when she realised she was doing nothing she did a double-take and headed back out of the gym.

She had changed and was walking toward Dr. Woolsey's office when Ronon ran up behind her. Truth was she hadn't seen him since they got back- she was busy get Daniel ready for transport back to the SGC and he had to answer for his actions.

He looked relieved to see her.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking him straight in the eye

She didn't blink. She may have missed the disappointment, regret, and never known it was there.

"_You were wrong."_

Then he was gone. Putting one foot in front of the other, she continued walking. After that?

AN/ I have deliberately left it ambiguous, who she is interested in- though it is definitely not Woolsey- I will say that- as the show left it ambiguous and she is just sort-of getting over Ronon. I would bet that she had feelings for two people at once.


End file.
